Photos
by purinsudroid
Summary: "Begitu-begitu ternyata Keisuke perhatian sekali ya.". 873. Higashi Keisuke x Anzai Shintaro of Shintenhouji 2nd Season. Warning: OOC, typo(s) are possible. Kinda BL. Don't like don't read I haven warned you


_"Begitu-begitu ternyata Keisuke perhatian sekali ya."_

* * *

_Photos_

_by_

_purinsudroid_

_Warning:  
OOC, typo(s) are possible. Kinda BL. Don't like don't read I haven warned you_

* * *

"Ah... Ton-_chan_ sudah belajar dari pengalaman rupanya." ujar Ryuji pada Saki sambil menyandaran punggungnya pada punggung Saki.

Saki yang sedari tadi sedang asyik memainkan sebuah handphone di tangannya, berpaling. "Pengalaman yang mana?" tanyanya.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ryuji menunjuk Keisuke yang sedang membaca skrip nya di sisi ruangan sambil bersandar di tembok. "Lihat, handphonenya ia pegang erat-erat."

Saki memajukan sedikit duduknya, agar dapat melihat Keisuke dengan jelas. Dan ya, seperti kata Ryuji. Ia dapat melihat tangan kanan Keisuke yang sedang mengamit buku skripnya sekaligus handphone yang selama beberapa hari belakangan telah menjadi korban kejahilan Saki dan Ryuji.

"Padahal biasanya kalau aku yang minta langsung dikasih." lanjut Ryuji

"Memang mau buat apa sih?"

Ryuji menyengir. "Ku buat iseng."

Saki tekekeh. "'Ku' atau 'Kita'?" ujarnya

Sang pemeran dari Zaizen Hikaru itu hanya memperlebar senyumannya pada Saki.

"Pinjam handphone yang lain saja. _Kantoku_ misalnya. Kalau kamu yang minta pasti langsung dikasihkan? Bahkan mungkin boleh kau bawa pulang." kata Saki

"Karena itulah." respon Ryuji. "Kalau _Kantoku_, pasti malah kesenangan kalau handphonenya ku atau kita buat foto-foto. Yang kucarikan reaksi jengkel nan heboh macam punya Ton-chan."

Pemeran dari Oshitari Kenya itu sampai perlu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk mencegah tawanya lepas sehingga semua orang di ruang rehearsal dapat mendengarnya.

"Yah, mungkin saga kita berdua harus bersambung disini dulu. Nanti pasti kita lanjutkan, oke?"

Ryuji mengangguk tanpa ada penolakkan sedikit pun. Kemudian ia memutar badannya hanya untuk mendapati Saki yang kembali memainkan handphone yang Ryuji tahu, bukan milik Saki. Tapi rasanya familar.

"_Rihito-kun_, handphone siapa?" tanyanya

Saki tersenyum lebar. Terlalu lebar. "Shinta."

Ryuji ikut menyengir.

"Kalau Shinta marahnya gak bakal heboh lho."

"_Ii nee_~ Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

* * *

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, Shintaro langsung melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan bergelung dengan bantal-bantal yang ada di sana. Seperti biasa, rehearsal hari ini sama melelahkannya dengan sebelum-sebelumnya tapi juga sangat menyenangkan.

Sebuah serangan kantuk mendadak menyerangnya. Shintaro memutuskan untuk tidak melawannya. Ia akan tidur selama beberapa menit, baru ia akan mandi. Kalau tidak bablas seperti tiga hari yang lalu sih.

Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya, tiba-tiba ia teringat pesan Keisuke saat mereka berpisah di halte bus tadi.

_"Tadi handphone mu dipinjam Saki kan? Pokoknya sampai rumah kamu cek gallery-nya! Jangan lupa, oke?"_

Alis Shintaro menyatu saat mengingat pesan itu sambil meraih handphonenya dari saku jaketnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin buka saat itu juga namun Keisuke melarangnya.

_"Bahaya dong kalau buka-buka handphone di tempat umum begini. Nanti kamu dibuntuti sama penjahat lalu barang-barangmu diambil semua bagaimana hah? Hah?"_

Mengingat yang satu itu justru membuat Shintaro terkikik geli.

_"Begitu-begitu ternyata Keisuke perhatian sekali ya."_ batin Shintaro sambil membuka handphonenya dan dengan cepat menuju _gallery_nya.

Ada _folder_ baru.

Alis _buchou_ dari Shintehouji generasi ketiga itu kembali tertaut.

_"Folder apa ini?"_ katanya dalam hati sambil membuka folder tersebut.

Jangjang

Isinya bukanlah 50++ foto _selca_ Saki dan atau Ryuji. Melainkan 50++ foto dirinya, Anzai Shintaro dengan Higashi Keisuke!

Spesifiknya adalah fotonya yang sedang berbaring dan menggunakan paha Keisuke sebagai bantal sambil membaca skrip. Keisuke juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Di beberapa foto lain ada dirinya sedang bertatapan dengan Keisuke yang telah diedit dengan _sticke_r berbentuk _love_. Ralat, banyak _sticker_ berbentuk _love._

"E-eh..." adalah satu-satunya respon yang keluar dari mulut Shintaro atas kejahilan Saki dan Ryuji. Ia tidak merasa kesal. Tapi juga tidak merasa biasa saja. Entah kenapa, ia justru merasa senang.

Ia lihat satu persatu foto-foto itu yang jujur saja membuat tangannya cukup pegal tapi Shintaro tidak begitu memusingkannya. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di foto paling terakhir.

Foto selca Ryuji dan Saki yang dengan gaya "_peace_" plus senyuman super lebar. Ditambah tulisan "_You are welcome!_"

Sekali lagi sang _buchou_ tidak bisa merasa marah mau pun kesal. Justru sebuah tawa meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada telepon masuk. Di layar terima panggilannya tertulis nama "Keisuke-_kun_". Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Shintaro menjawabnya.

"Shin, bagaimana? Sudah di buka _gallery_-nya?" ujar Keisuke di seberang sana tanpa basa-basi dulu

"Sudah. Baru saja." balas Shintaro

"Apa handphone mu jadi korban kejahilan Saki dan Ryuji juga?"

"Hm~" ujar Shintaro sok bergumam. "Kurang lebih."

"Mataku... Mereka itu ya..." gumam Keisuke, namun Shintaro masih bisa mendengarnya. "Nee, apa perlu kumarahi mereka?"

Shintaro refleks tertawa atas perkataan Keisuke barusan. Sementara Keisuke hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya, kebingungan atas reaksi _buchou_-nya itu.

"Ya ampun, Keisuke-_kun_. Tidak perlu sebegitunya lah. Tidak apa-apa kok." katanya setelah tawanya reda

"Benar tidak perlu?"

"Seratus persen."

"_Saa_... Ya sudah kalau begitu. Maaf mengganggumu ya."

"_Nee_,"

"_Hai_?"

"Awas kalau sampai besok ada laporan dari Saki kalau kau memarahinya gara-gara hal ini."

Shintaro dapat mendengar tawa Keisuke. "_As you wish buchou_~"

Pemeran dari Shiraishi itu ikut tertawa. "Oke, sampai ketemu besok. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Sambungan terputus.

Shintaro dapat merasakan bahwa senyuman lebar tengan terukir di wajahnya.

"Hh... Ada-ada saja, Keisuke ini." katanya.

Ia buka emailnya dan dengan cepat mengirim sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

_To: Saki_  
_Subject: \ (^ w ^) /_  
_Arigatou Saki! Sampaikan juga untuk Ryuu-chan ya! XDDDv_

Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan punggungnya ke kasur. Ia buka lagi _folder_ buatan Saki dan Ryuji dan kembali melihat-lihat fotonya satu persatu. Tiap foto membuat senyumannya makin lebar dan lebar.

_"Keisuke-kun tampan juga ya."_


End file.
